womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Julie Johnston
Julie Beth Johnston (born April 6, 1992) is an American soccer defender who plays for the Chicago Red Stars of theNational Women's Soccer League and the United States women's national soccer team. She was captain of theUnited States under-20 women's national soccer team that won the 2012 FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup and theunder-23 team that won the 2013 Four Nations Tournament in La Manga, Spain.[1][2][3] Johnston also played for the senior United States national soccer team in the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. Early life Born in Phoenix, Arizona to David and Kristi Johnston. She has an older sister named Melanie Johnston who also played Division 1 Soccer until a major hip surgery. Although soccer is a huge importance to the Johnston family, Julie attended Dobson High School in Mesa, Arizona where she was a member of the National Junior Honor Society and the National Honor Society. She opted not to play high school soccer and instead volunteered as a student athletic trainer. She played under-9 through under-12 for the Arsenal girls soccer club; and played under-13 through under-19 for Sereno Soccer Club. She won the state title nine times with Sereno Soccer Club and was captain of the team.[4] Santa Clara University Johnston attended Santa Clara University where she majored in communications and played for the Broncoswomen's soccer team. In 2010, as a college freshman, she played in 20 games, starting 16 and accumulated 1,519 minutes of playing time. She led the team with five assists. She was named WCC Freshman of the Year, All-West Region Second-Team, Soccer America All-Freshman First-Team, All-WCC Second-Team, and WCC All-Freshman. As a sophomore, Johnston started all 21 games and led the Broncos with nine goals and four assists. She scored four game-winning goals in matches against Cal Poly, WSU, Cal and Nevada. She was a MAC Hermann Trophy semi-finalist and was named to the NSCAA All-American First-Team as well as the All-WCC First-Team.[5] Professional career July 26, 2014; Julie Johnston and Kealia Ohai in Chicago Red Stars vs Houston Dash Chicago Red Stars, 2014– In January 2014, Johnston was selected in the first round of the 2014 NWSL College Draft by the Chicago Red Starsalong with Vanessa DiBernardo and third round pick Hayley Brock. She signed with the team in March of the same year.[6] During the 2014 season, Johnston started in all 21 matches and scored two goals.[7] The Red Stars finished fifth during the regular season with a 9-8-7 record. Johnston was named NWSL Rookie of the Year following the 2014 season.[8] International Julie Johnston receiving championship trophy at 2012 FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup.Playing in a friendly, May 2015 2012 FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup In 2012, Johnston competed in international under-20 youth soccer and scored a goal against Switzerland at the La Manga Tournament in Spain. Heading into the 2012 FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup, she had 13 caps and four goals for the U-20 team.[4] Johnston captained the United States team to the Japan 2012 FIFA Women's World Cup; winning the 2012 CONCACAF Under-20 Women's Championship along the way. She played in three games in the qualifying tournament and scored three goals, including one in the 4-0 semifinal victory over Mexico that sent the USA to Japan. In Japan, Johnston captained her team to win the FIFA under-20 world cup, and won the Bronze Ball award herself.[4] In 2013, Johnston played for the U-23 team in the Four Nations Tournament in La Manga, Spain. The team won the tournament beating England in the final on March 7.[2] Senior national team On January 22, 2013, Johnston was called to the national training camp by head coach Tom Sermanni, in preparation for a friendly match of United States women's national soccer team against Scotland women's national football team, ahead of the Algarve Cup.[9][9] On February 9, 2013, she earned her first cap for the senior team, in a friendly against Scotland.[10][11] International goals Johnston has scored 3 international goals, all off assists from Lauren Holiday; 2 by leaping headers to free kicksand one by flying kick to a corner kick. Category:1992 births